


Zip

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hilarious, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "The zipper of your pants is open..." Nygma whispered in Cobblepot’s hear...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 4: Sexy  
> Enjoy!

"The zipper of your pants is open..." Nygma whispered in Cobblepot’s hear that, in front of the mirror, was intent on settling the cufflinks on his shirt.   
Oswald gasped and felt his cheeks immediately become very hot, a clear sign that he was blushing because of the poor figure he just made with his Chief of Staff.   
"D-damn it!" He tried not to be too tensed, but when he saw the other catch his eye and reach for the crotch of his pants, he wasn’t able to not impose on his body a complete rigidity.   
Edward smiled and, with his index finger, touched the other's erection.   
Penguin, in total panic, turned red up to his ears; he couldn’t believe what was happening, and prayed that his member would not wake up for that brief interaction with the hand of his companion.   
"E-Ed... listen, I... I-I..." He felt a slight metallic noise and the zip was slowly pulled up.   
"That's it!" declared pleased Nygma, adjusting his glasses and still smiling at the Mayor of Gotham. "Ready to go to the next press conference."


End file.
